<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Them Eat Cake by Dragon_on_the_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583833">Let Them Eat Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon'>Dragon_on_the_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My love, Melleth nin, Amarâlimê [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christian Traditions, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay male characters, Jewish Character, Loose use of religion, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamorous relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late January, and our favourite couple needs to take down their Christmas decorations. Legolas has an old tradition to share with his lovers, but he's not sure how they'll take it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn|Estel/Gimli (Son of Glóin), Aragron|Estel &amp; Gimli (Son of Glóin), Gimli (Son of Glóin) &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My love, Melleth nin, Amarâlimê [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Them Eat Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_life_I_am_Karma/gifts">I_have_no_life_I_am_Karma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was prompted way back on the 24th of February and I've been sitting on it for literal months. The original prompt was <br/>"Oh and I would give you a prompt but I’ve got nothing, except that someone slips on a banana and somehow Gimli becomes king *shrugs* this is all I have right now, most of my ideas are crack anyway" </p><p>I loved the idea but really wasn't sure how to carry it out, until I remembered the King's Cake. You can read about the tradition behind it by googling "king cake". The way we did it in my family was whomever found the bean in the cake was king or queen of the day and got to boss everyone around as we took down the Christmas decorations. </p><p>Half of my family is Christian, and the other side is Jewish. Neither side is very serious, and we loosely follow both sides' traditions. This is the way I imagine Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli treating religion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimli woke to the smell of sugar. With a grunt, he rolled over, to find only Aragon in the bed. The other man let out an annoyed grunt and pushed his hand away. </p><p>"Where's Legolas?" Gimli mumbled, rolling back onto his back. </p><p>"'S not in bed?" Aragorn sat up, and Gimli took advantage of his shirtless state to admire his boyfriend's well chiseled chest. Aragon scrubbed a hand over his face and siged. </p><p>"We should go find him." Gimli sat up and threw on a pair of sweatpants, tucking his loose shirt into the waistband. Aragorn grabbed a fresh set of clothes and walked into their bathroom. </p><p>Legolas was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a book. He looked up when Gimli walked in. </p><p>"You're wearing my shirt." Legolas smiled, flushing slightly. </p><p>"Do you like it?" The blonde man looked up at Gimli through his thick lashes. Gimli smiled and wrapped his arms around Legolas' thin shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lover's temple. </p><p>"Mmh, yes. You're beautiful, mo ghaol." Legolas smiled and turned his head to capture Gimli's lips in a heated kiss. </p><p>"Getting started early, are we? And with out me, my loves?" Legolas pulled away and walked around the table. </p><p>"Estle, fy nghariad." Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas and kissed his forehead. After a moment the two pulled Gimli in to join them. The trio shared a peaceful moment before the oven beeped. </p><p>Legolas sighed and pulled out of the hug. He grabbed the oven mitts and pulled a small pan out of the oven. </p><p>"What did you make, love?" Aragon asked. </p><p>"Make yourselves breakfast and I'll explain." </p><hr/><p>Aragon sat down with a piece of toast and Gimli with a bowl of cereal with a banana. Legolas sat on the counter across from them. </p><p>"My mother was Christian. And she had this tradition from her parents, that my father and I continued after her death." He was quiet for a moment. "This morning I made a King's Cake. The idea is we all have a slice and whomever receives the piece with the bean in the center is in charge of directing taking down the Christmas decorations." Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "We don't have to do it, we can just eat the cake but..." </p><p>Gimli smiled. "Sounds like fun, laddy." Aragorn nodded, and stood to give Legolas a hug. As he walks around the table and pass the trashcan, he falls to the ground, landing on his ass. </p><p>"Estel?" Legolas hopped off the counter and then begins to laugh. Gimli rushed around the table to their sides, and begins to laugh himself. </p><p>"Oh sure, laugh it up you two. We all know this is your fault, Gim'. Who else had a banana this morning?" Legolas laughed even harder. </p><p>"You - you slipped on a banana peel, Estel!" He exclaimed, and dissolved into giggles. Aragon shook his head fondly. </p><p>"Help me up, Gimli." He threw the offending fruit peel into the trash and pulled Legolas into a hug. </p><p>"I can't help but feel this cake thing is just a way to trick us into cleaning." Legolas laughed and walked around the kitchen island to grab a knife. </p><p>"I really do want to share this with you two, but if all it takes to get you to clean is cake at 10 a.m. I'm okay with that." He divided the 6 inch pan into thirds. "Estel, get three plates. Don't worry Gimli, I made it Kosher." Gimli smiled and wrapped an arm around Legolas' slim waist. </p><p>"Thank you, אהובי." Legolas grinned and handed him a plate. </p><p>After a couple minutes Gimli exclaimed, "Ouch!" and spat a dried bean into his hand. Legolas jumped to his feet and dashed from the room. Gimli and Aragorn exchanged confused looks. Legolas returned holding a paper crown in his hands. He placed it the top of Gimli's head. Gimli raised a bemused eyebrow but both he and Aragorn couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on Legolas' face. </p><p>He grabbed Gimli's hand and led him - and by extension, Aragorn - to the living room. The tall man gently pushed Gimli down into an arm chair. </p><p>"Eich gorsedd, Fy annwyl Frenin." Aragron chuckled, and knelt beside the chair. </p><p>"Come my love," he grabbed Legolas' hand, "We must bow to our King." Gimli shook his head, amused by his lovers' antics. Aragorn rocked back and sat down with his legs crossed. </p><p>"What are we cleaning first, Gim'?" Gimli hummed. </p><p>"Take down the Christmas tree, Aragon, Legolas you get the lights. </p><hr/><p>Many hours later, Legolas squeezed into the arm chair beside Gimli, practically in the shorter man's lap. He dropped a kiss on the top of Gimli's head. </p><p>"Did you have fun today, cariad?" </p><p>"Mhm." Aragorn waled up behind them, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. </p><p>"Thank you for sharing this with us, 'Las." The blonde man beamed. </p><p>"My father and I would do this to remember my mother, it was important for me to share it with you both. I love you." Both men grinned. </p><p>"We love you too." Gimli pressed a kiss against Legolas' cheek and Aragorn one into his hair. All three men snuggled together, and closed their eyes in contented bliss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! (especially I_have_no_life_I_am_karma). <br/>Again, feel free to leave a prompt if you have one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>